Roy and Ed get a lil' friskeh! D
by KrisMiharu
Summary: this is a Roy and Edward yaoi fanfic if you do not like the genre or the pairing im sorry but just don't read it. all you other lovers PLEASE ENJOY THE FLUFF! (beware there is also lots of humor :3)


**A/N: hola! okay this is another oldie so bear with me while i debate on revising and editing this sh*tfest! anyway its a Roy and Edward so if you don't like hte pairing im sorry but GTFO BIOTCHEZ! i think they are H-A-W-T together *droolz* anyways! please enjoy and review with some constructive criticisms and some ideas you would like to see hapen if you wish this to continue because otherwise it will stay this way until me and sisar get the urge to continue it out of the blue.**

**Disclaimer: we do not own fma we just own the plotline for this fic.**

* * *

"muahahahahahaha ive got you now you little twerp! heh, you can't do anything now that i have you immobilized." Roy said to Edward who had concrete wrapped around his wrists and ankles and was stuck in a star position on a wall.

"mmm...heh!... you know whats coming now!" Roy smirked.

Roy turns around and 'unzips!' the front of his work uniform! OH MY GOD! he's wearing a thong that has a ducks head covering his 'you know what' then turns around and laughs with his hands on his hips.

Roy opened his eyes and found himself still in bed, "what the hel* was that? i didn't know that i had a really insane streek in me... though it was funny just to see Edwards face when i was wearing that hidious thing."

Roy got up out of bed and stretched, he scratched his stomach and yawned. "mmm! coffee! i need coffee." he went into his kitchen and started some coffee, then the doorbell rang so he went to answer it.

It was lieutenant hawkeye, she blushed and said, "sir! *salute* you have some new paper work to go through. and if you don't hurry up we'll be late for the meeting with the Fuhrer." she souldn't help herself she looked down and saw he was wearing only boxers... 'oh...my...god he has duck boxers? actually they look pretty good on him... how odd.' she thought.

"is there something wrong with my boxers lieutenant? or do you just want to join me in them? hahaha im just kidding, if you want some coffee come in while i change clothes. then we'll be on our way."he turned away from Riza and went into his room to change.

Edward awoke that morning with a feeling of disturbance. Why? He didn't have any weird dreams. He sighed though as he got out of bed and headed for the dresser. Alphonse if he could smile in his tin body probably would have when he spoke,"Hey big brother!" He said excitedly. Edward grumbled in reply as he changed into a sleeveless black shirt and long black pants. He grabbed a red robe that nearly touched his feet, a strange symbol marked the back of it.

A knock on the door and Winry walked in. "Oh good your awake!" She said as she took Ed's hair and began to braide it into his ponytail. Ed frowned. He didn't want to do anything besides look for the stone at the moment. "Because the Fuhrer wanted to see you today. I don't know why, he said it was classified." Winry said plopping his ponytail down happily.

"Oh?' Ed asked as he stretched his arm and leg. He hated being part Metal...he couldn't wait to get his body back and Alphonses for that matter. Alphonse was his first priority since Ed was the reason that Alphonse had the metal body in the first place. "Come on Al, we are stopping by the Fuhrer's today." Ed said walking out the door, Winry was mad now.

"Hey! You just woke up!" She called after them, but Ed and Al were already out the door. Ed was interested in seeing what the Fuhrer would want with him. He hasn't done anything special lately. They passed lots of houses until he reached his destination. A tall building with a few guards at the intrance wearing blue informs and badges.

A man walked up to him and Al and they looked at him. "Your the Full Metal correct?" The man asked tipping his hat. Edward nodded. "Who's asking?" The man smiled. "This way please, the Fuhrer will see you." He said as he headed up the steps. Ed followed behind him and inside the building where he was lead to the tallest part of the building and in the far back. Man it took forever just to make it to the guy! The man knocked onto the door.

"Come in." Ed heard an elderly voice speaking. Edward walked in and saw the Fuhrer there. "Full Metal Alchemist speaking. you need me sir?" He asked. The Fuhrer smiled. "Why don't you have a seat...I am needing to speak to other lieutenants as well." He said as Ed frowned. There were to be more of them? Al was waiting patiently outside. What mission were they be going on if they were to be going on one at all. Edward sat on the nearest seat. Who was all to be coming?[/quote]

Roy and Riza walked into the office. The Fuhrer looked up and smiled, "please come in and have a seat we have only a few more people coming in before we can start the meeting."

Roy went to sit in a chair Riza following him to stand behind him. on the way to his seat Roy saw Havoc, Edward and Alphonse, Hughe. Roy ginned a sarcastic grin at Edward, "didn't know they allowed short people in the Fuhrer's office these days. It's amazing how things change." he said.[/quote]

Ed noticed Havoc and Hughes walking and they were shortly seated. "Well well Full Metal, didn't expect to see you here." Hughes said sitting down and folding his arms with a grin. Ed looked at him. "I didn't expect to see you either. Do you know whats going on?" He asked hopeing to get an answer.

"Sadly, I do not. You'll have to find out with the rest of us. But...want to see a picture of my daughter?" He squealed happily taking out lots of pictures and shoving them in Ed's face. Ed tried to get away from the attacking photos. Havoc laughed before he himself was showered in Hughe's pictures. Luckily though...Roy and Riza had saved them when they walked in everything went quiet.

"I didn't know they allowed short people in the Fuhrer's office these days. It's amazing how things change." Roy smiled. Ed gave him a death stare before he burst out into a lot of complaints. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT YAH LITTLE SHI* COVERED WASTE BASKET!" Ed screamed before Al grabbed him holding him back to make sure he didn't punch Roy square in the face.

The Fuhrer smiled at the little quarrel between the two. "You two should get a room, as long as I get to put a camera in there you can use one of mine." He grinned. Ed got quiet. "What the heck!" Ed thought, the Fuhrer was a pervert! That was a weird thought. Edward quickly put that thought aside though.

"What did you come to see us for?" Edward asked trying to focus on the main thing here.

The Fuhrer stood up and walked over to the lot. "I bet you are all wondering why I brought you here today." He nodded to each of them before continuing. "I want you all to head towards the Fukuywah Forest. There I want you to gain as much information on the village leader. Hondo Sorse, is the the leader. That is all the information we have, we believe that he is going to attack this city soon. If you can confirm this then we can go full force on them.

If they fire at you then please, fight back. But try to do as little violence as possible." He smiled concluding his speech. "Oh and before you go. I will seperate you into two different groups in case something goes wrong." Each of them lined up in front of the Fuhrer.

"Group A will consist of, Roy, Ed, and Al. Roy will be leading. Group B will be Riza, Havoc, and Hughes. Riza will be leading group B. Alright. Any complaints." He looked around at his squads and none of them replied. "Good luck then. You will head out today. Dismissed." he said heading back to his chair where he pulled out papers.

Ed frowned. Why did he have to be in a group with Roy? Well...it was better than Hughes and Armstrong. He counted himself lucky for that. "Well, then lets go." Edward said ready to get the whole thing over with. He wanted to get the stone already and he wanted to get as far away from the Flame Alchemist.[/quote]

Roy followed Ed just to pis* him off. "hey,pipsqueak! wanna go find that room now? hahahaha nevermind i wouldn't fuc* you even if you asked me."[/quote]

Edward scowled before he landed on Roy sending them both to the ground. "THATS IT!" He yelled angrily.[/quote]

Roy laughed out loud, "hahahahahha i knew it!" He grabbed Ed by the collar of his shirt and rolled them over so he was on top, oblivious to Riza looking majorly PISSE* and Al looking like a chibi popcickle.

He smiled down at the mad Ed and then he let some flames out on ed's shirt where his hands had been. he jumped back and the flames went out makeing to holes in Ed's shirt. "that ought to teach you not to attack me in front of people we know... heh better luck next time shorty!" he said winking and walking into his room inside the building, Riza following behind with a blood vesle about to burst and her gun out ready to shoot one of them if it hapened again.[/quote]

Woah! How dare Roy make two holes into his shirt! He got up angrily as Alphonse was still frozen in place with almost a look of fear. Alphonse stared at his brother, hopeing that Ed wouldn't hunt Roy down and eat him alive after that. Ed looked down at his body which was now part shirt, mechanical, and now skin. This shirt costed him a lot of money, but he would just transmute it later when no one was watching. Probably using something of Roy's to do it to.

"Come on Al..." Ed said grouchily as he stomped out of the building with Al slowly following behind him. People stared at him as he passed which only made him more angry...but no one ever calls him a pipsqueak! It didn't take long before he had reached his house and Winry was there surprised. "Ed! What happened to your shirt?" She asked looking at the two holes. Alphonse swore he saw steam come out of Ed's body as Edward walked inside ignoring Winry. "I'll be changing...and then me and Al are leaving for a mission."

"What? What kind of mission?" Winry asked as Ed put his shirt down on the bed and grabbed another black shirt with black sleeves. Luckily he had a spare. It was hard to fins shirts that didn't sleeves these days. "To find a village leader for the Fuhrer...that's all I am saying and your not coming." Winry frowned.

"Of course I am coming...you never let me go anywhere with you! Besides, whos going to fix your automail?" She asked getting out a spare arm and leg. They were placed into a long box along with a few tools Ed could use to attatch them. "Your not coming and that's finale." Edward said before he grabbed the suitcases and walked out yet again. Winry followed. "This is a dangerous mission that the Fuhrer sent me to do. I am not going to just endanger your life. I'll be back in one peice...don't you worry." Ed comforted before he left. Winry scowled at the door as Edward exited.

Ed walked back to the Fuhrer's place where he stormed into Roy's office without knocking. "Let's go Roy!" He said pis*ed.[/quote]

Roy was just walking out of his room in his boxers when Ed barges in saying, "Let's go Roy!" Roy just stared at Ed saying, "why you don't like the view? sorry i'll go get undressed for you..." he walked towards his room but then pauses, "nahhh! i think i'll stay like this for a while. Riza come on out it's just Ed and Alphonse..." Roy smirked at Ed.

Riza came out of Roy's bedroom in nothing but her bra and underwear...WOAH! she has black lace? DAM* she knew what a woman was supposed to wear! Roy looked at Edward and said, "sorry but i only have a bed big enough for two and i just got so bored..." he put his arms around Riza making her blush, he moved her hair and bit her neck gently making her close her eyes and open her mouth in a sigh of pleasure.

then he let go of her and took her hand saying to Edward, "give us a momment to get our clothes on and we'll leave." they went into Roy's room and shut the door.[/quote]

He was wearing...boxers just...boxers. What was he doing? Alphonse became a frozen popsicle again and Ed gawked at him. Riza come on out it's just Ed and Alphonse..." Roy smirked at Ed and Ed blushed when Riza came out in nothing but her underwear and bra...was Roy trying to kill him? Alphonse he figured had almost feinted, but instead had turned around and began poking the ground. Roy must have been playing around with Riza...and that was just...awkward.

"Give us a momment to get our clothes on and we'll leave." Roy said as he and Riza slammed the door and began to get ready. Edward was still wide eyed. "What the heck! Get ready! For what? To rape her!" He yelled and Alphonse who wturned to face his brother.

"Are they gone yet?" Alphonse asked. Ed nodded. He wished the mission was over already...at least Riza wasn't on their team because he would die if she and Roy were making out the whole time. Because the image that will forever be burnt in his mind was something that he never wanted to see. Edward walked over to Roy's door and banged rather loudly. "Are you ready yet you big pervert, or are you buisy rapeing your girlfriend?" Edward yelled making Alphonse grab him. "Ed!" Alphonse yelled.[/quote]

Riza walked out of the room first and shoock her head in an 'oh my god really?' motion. Roy came out laughing and said, "ha you really thought i did that with her? man your a sucker! heh we just got ready for you to come over and waited because we knew you would...and we wanted to see your face's if we had done something like that." he laughed.

Riza laughed a little to. "I'm truely sorry but you should have seen your face's...hahahahahhaha it was priceless!" then she straightened up and said to Roy, "time to go sir, or we'll be late for the train." Roy noded and said , "lets go Fullmeatl, you to Alphonse."[/quote]

"...GRAH! Bastar*!" Ed said angrily. Why did Roy think it was so funny o pick on him? He was such a jerk. He grabbed Alphonse and walked out of the building not even waiting for Roy and Riza, Hughes and Havoc were already outside the building waiting for them. Havoc of course...being attacked. "Let's go!" Ed barked and they immediatley snapped to atention.

"What's gotten into Ed?" Hughes asked as they follwed behind them. Alphonse was buisy sighing and shaking his head. He couldn't believe that Roy and even Riza would pull off a prank like that. Ed and the other's made it to the train station. Ed made Roy pay for his ticket for making him see that horrible image before he hopped onto the train and had a seat. He sat by the window as Alphonse sat beside him. Good thing he couldn't see Mustang over Al's tin body. He didn't want to see the two of them for a long while now![/quote]

They both laughe das the boys walked out of their room. "lets go!"Riza said grabbing her lugage out of Roy's room.

They beat everyone to the station because Edward threw a fit half way there and they passed by without being noticed. Edward tried to make Roy pay for his ticket but instead it was the Fuhrer who paid for all of their tickets...they were sitting in a box on a bench with the name 'mustang' on it.

Edward pouted the whole ride, but Alphonse warmed up to them half way through. "so Roy what did you and Lieutenant Hawkeye do to pis* off Edward?" Havoc asked.

"oh, we just pretended like they had walked in on me and her having 'fun' if you know what i mean. and he got pisse* when we told him it was just to make him mad... that shorty sure throws a good fit dont you think?" Roy answered.[/quote]

Ed couldn't help but overhear Mustangs little talk with Havoc. "And you know how to be the most perverted dude in the world." Edward said looking back behind his seat and glaring at Roy. Man Roy made him mad...madder than normal. "What a sick joke!" He said before he turned back to his window. Al sighed and looked out another window. HIs brother could be so...childish at times. Hughes smiled, he didn't have to worry about those kinds of things. He had a wife and a beautiful daughter. He was happy. Ed on the other hand still had yet to fins that certain someone and Alphonse worried over that. He considered Winry, but then again he sort of liked her.[/quote]

"And you know how to be the most perverted dude in the world." Roy heard Edward say, Roy and Riza just burst out laughing.

"What a sick joke!" Edward yelled at Roy before turning back to look out his window.

"well, at least Riza and Roy didn't walk out naked in front of you guys. i tell you when they played that joke on me i jsut about passed out from loss of blood." Havoc said, Riza glared at him..." okay maybe only Roy was naked but Riza had a blanket wrapped around her...bummer." he mumbled.[/quote]

Ed stared at the window content on trying not to listen to another word of the...colonels. He didn't know how he got stuck with them. But at least they would be seperated once they got to Fukuya Forest. That would be the time where he got to beat the shiz out of Roy! For making all those unwanted images pop up. He grinned hoping to get there soon.

Havoc noticed Ed's smile. "Hey there...your not imagining something about Riza...are you? If you are tell me, I so want to know!" Havoc grinned smoking a cigarette.

Ed nearly fell out of his seat. "What the hel*! No way! I wouldn't be caught dead thinking about something like that!" Riza turned to him glaring. 'How rude!" She said slapping Ed across the face. Ed sat there stunned as Roy only smiled putting his arm around Riza's shoulder. Speaking his little dirty words of magic,"It's okay baby."

"I wouldn't let him put his hands on you with a ten foot pole even if he did think you were hot!" Roy laughed smirking at Edward who glared. They were going to ruin his thoughts.

"Are we there yet!" Edward asked complaining as Alphonse only sat their quietly in his popsicle form.[/quote]

Al just fainted and stayed that way, oh dear now we need armstrong to carry him. "great, look what you did Edward! you made Al faint...dunmbas*!" Roy said.[/quote]

Edward was fuming again. Roy did everything in his power to make him mad. Al plopped over almost in a dead-like state. "great, look what you did Edward! you made Al faint...dunmbas*!" Roy said smiling. Edward gave him a cold stare. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you?" Ed said about to clap his hands together before Hughes grabbed one hand.

"Woah there tiger...!" He said looking Ed in the eye. "I wouldn't do that if I were you?"

"And why the he** not?!" Edward yelled.

"There are other passengers on board, we don't want to cause a casualty." Hughes stated. True. There were lots of trains connected to this one. Ed frowned before he sat in his corner leaving the feinted Al on the gorund. Al could stay like that...he would wake up...eventually.[/quote]

'he thinks he's so tuff...i cant wait til we get to our destination...this'll be fun' Roy thought smiling. he turned around and studied the file on their mission the rest of the way.[/quote]

Edward finally calmed down when everything got quiet and Alphonse had woken up. He felt like he would still beat up Mustang for everything, but maybe later. Right now he was feeling good. They all filed out into their groups and were seperated into diffrent sections of the small village. Edward, Alphonse, and Roy were to stay in the north of the village. Camping out in the little huts and sometimes maybe the forest. "Okay...Leader, where too?" Ed mocked Roy thinking that Roy would surely fail in leading his team. Alphonse only sighed at his brother's immiturity, it was one thing that he loved and hated about his brother.[/quote]

"well, smartas* we'll go to the north side of the villiage and camp out then tomorrow after we get some rest we will search for our target..." Roy said ignoring Ed's smart alec comment.[/quote]

Wow. Roy did have some leadership in him afterall. Maybe he was worth respecting...especially since his girlfriend wasn't around. "Alright...let's go. The sooner the better." Ed said as he and Alphonse started to walk off in a direction. They started off slow and easy on their way to the north. Riza, Hughes, and Havoc were on their way to the south. Because where they were...they were in the center. "You coming or what?" Ed asked looking up at Roy as Al nearly looked down on him.[/quote]

Roy smiled, "yeah im coming." he looked back behind them as he jogged to catch up to where the boys were. He felt as if they were being watched.[/quote]

Ed smiled lightly. He and his brother walked down the streets watching all the kids play around before stopping to stare at them. Alphonse sulked. "Why do I have a body like this?" He asked aloud.

"Be lucky you have a body at all..." Edward mumbledremembering that day when they lost everything. He wished he had never tried to bring mom back. It was an impossible thing, you can't bring back the dead. At least not without a real philosophers stone.

"Hey Roy, what do you say we get a bite to eat before we find a place to stay?" Edward asked his stomach growling.[/quote]

"okay...sure why not?" Roy said walking toward a side street concession stand.[/quote]

Edward walked into the nearest shop and sat down. It was a famouse Ramen shop that was common in his town. Hippy's Ramen Shop. Ed walked in as Al walked in behind him patiently. He never really got to eat much so he was usually there to talk to Ed and keep him company. But now the curnal was here and that bugged him. If Roy was going to be here he hoped that he wouldn't start something.

Ed sat down and barely grazed the counter with his head. Grumbling he sat on his knee's. "Hey, can I get three bowls of ichiraki ramen please?" He ordered not even waiting for his comander to get in.

"Coming right up sir." The man said as he began to pour the soup into the bowls and handed them all to Ed. "You know...aren't you a little young to be eating here alone?" The man asked wiping his hands into a towel.[/quote]

"ohhhh ho ho! dont worry about my son he's small but he's almost as old as you... isn't he adowable?" Roy said pinching edwards cheecks to keep him quiet.[/quote]

Al shook his head in a sighing sort of way as Edward was fuming once again. Ed turned his head and bit Roy's finger. "I am not your son you big jerk! I am not a PIPSQUEAK, SHORT SMALL KID, WHO YOU CAN BARELY SEE IN A MICROSCOPE!" Ed shouted across the table even though Roy was right next to him. Roy deserved that bite on the finger as the man just stared while covering his ears. "Okay okay...sorry I asked...sheesh! tourists..."

Order your dang food snappy!" Edward said slirping down his soup angrly as Al stared at the cook. It was interesting to see how they made their noodles.[/quote]

Roy just laughed at edward and ordered a drink. he wasn't very thirsty. "hey, Alphonse do you want to go out by the lake later and look at the sun setting? then we can see all the colors and hopefully from what ive heard from my sources we can catch our guy..."[/quote]

Ed frowned as he started his second bowl as he overheard Roy's short and small conversation with Al. "hey, Alphonse do you want to go out by the lake water and look at the sun setting? then we can see all the colors and hopefully from what ive heard from my sources we can catch our guy..." If Al could smile he would have...maybe even more than that. He would have beamed!

"Yes sir!" Alphonse said happily making Edwards smile. He knew how much Alphonse loved to watch the sunset over the water and wouldn't mind somehting peaceful while they were searching for Hondo Sorse. Maybe he liked sunsets too..." Ed finished up his bowls of Ramen and smiled at Roy. "Looks like your finally getting somesense knocked into you." Ed said lightly hitting Roy on the noggin.[/quote]

"wouldn't hurt you to have some knocked into you either...short stuff!" Roy said catching Edward into a hug and dragging him out to the lake with Alphonse giggleing behind them.[/quote]

Ed tried to escape, but Roy had a grip of death as he was being dragged off to the lake. NOOOOO!Ed thought frantically, Alphonse only laughed and Ed scolded him about leaving him in Mustang's care. "Hey...Mustang...don't ever do that again..." He said once he got free of his grasp. He started to walk on the edge of the water and around the lake. They would eventually run into someone...right?[/quote]

"sit down Edward! it will be a while...you to Alphonse..."Roy said sitting under a tree that would soon hide him in shadows when the sun started to set. it would give him good cover in case someone tried something on them.[/quote]

Ed frowned, how were they supposed to find anyone sitting down? "Bye..." He said walking of, but Alphonse grabbed Ed and shoved him in his metal body.

"No brother. We have to stay here...besides, I think it would be nice to enjoy a good su nset. We haven't had a good a view in forever. Ed frowned in the darkness of the can. "How?! I can't see anything!" He yelled echoeing in Al's head. He wished he could get out, but he would never harm his dear little brother. Al walked over to Roy and sat down next to Roy. "Hey." He said happily.

"mmm" Roy grumbled, his eyes closed. he looked at Al and smiled. "hey... you got the pipsqueak in there?" he asked knocking against the chest plate.[/quote]

Ed heard that even through the armor of steal. Man if he could go through armor he would kick Roy's a$$ up and down and even around the hills of Georgia. "I AM NOT A PIPSQUEAK!" He yelled as it echoed in his brain. Well...he certainly got the message...

Al sighed. "Brother, please don't yell, it echoes in me too." He said as Roy started to laugh. Ed felt like fuming again...infact he was. He was pis*ed off agian! "Once I get out of here, you are dead Mustang!" Ed said a little quieter.[/quote]

Roy smiled and opened Al's chest plate, Edward came sliding on out. the only thing that went different than Edward would have thought would happen is he slide right into Mustang's hands. Roy's arm's snaked around Edward's waist and he carried Ed over to another tree away from Alphonse who was staring at the sun and didn't see what was happening.

"you want to know what i think of you fullmetal?" Roy asked pinning both of Edward's hands apart on either side of the tree.[/quote]

Ed was let out of the can and before he realized it he was in Roy's arms. "R-roy!" Ed said quickly as he was being carried off. "Al!" He called back to Al, but he was too busy watching the dang sunset to see Roy make a getaway over to another tree. "you want to know what i think of you fullmetal?" Roy asked pinning his hands on opposite sides of the tree trunk.

"I don't even want to have an answer to that one. And what are you doing, let me go!" Ed squirmed a little but Roy was tough. Roy was picking on him since the first day, what made this any diffrent, to prove that he was weak too. That would make Ed laugh.[/quote]

"hahahahahaha ooh! feisty this time arent we?" Roy said before he dipped his head down to Edwards level and kissed him.[/quote]

Okay...that was diffrent. And it certainly kept his mouth shut. So the mean guy who picked on him...liked him? How was that understandable? Ed turned his head. "So...how does that play out?" HE asked actually a little shocked rather than angry.

Roy smiled and said, "hahahaha...made you blush...midget...i didn't know you rolled that way...heh. guess i know now huh?" Roy laughed and put Ed in a headlock and walked him back over to where Al was. 'He's so cute!' Roy thought smiling.[/quote]

Ed was about to yell at Roy for calling him a midget, but then he was quiet when he actually thought about it. He didn't want to admit that he was...well...not exactly straight. "Argh! Mustang!" Edward said as he was dragged back over to Al who turned his head.

"Oh, hey big brother!" Al said happily as the sun was just over the horizon now and barely visible turning the sky to a deep burnt orange. Ed smiled. The sky was indeed beautiful, it calmed him even though he was just in a fowl yet happy mood a minute ago. "You know Roy...this might be okay for now. Just like this...peaceful."

"hah! Ed...nothing stays peacful for long... nothing don't worry i'll take the first shift...you guys try to sleep." Roy let go of edward and went to sit back in his spot under the tree where he couldn't be seen.[/quote]

Sadly, what Mustang had said was right. Nothing stayed peaceful forever. The next day they would probably be full of things to do. All this running around, it was nice to enjoy a peaceful moment. Edward sat down next to Alphonse and soon found himself asleep on the metal can. AL of course didn't fall asleep. He usually stayed watch at night for he never slept. Ed seemed to be doing all of that for him.

Roy saw Ed fall asleep on Al and got up and went over to Al, "why don't you guys come over here with me?" Al said okay but Edward didn't hear him. Roy picked Ed up and carried him under the tree. Roy sat down and layed ed across his lap, resting Ed's head against his shoulder.

"hey Al? is it okay with you if i sleep for about two hours? i know i said i would stay watch but all of the sudden im really tired...sorry about that." Roy grimaced.[/quote]

Ed felt the area around him change and he could barely hear the conversation going on as he dozed off. Al looked over to Roy and nodded. "Sure. I'll keep watch." He said sitting and looking around. He never fell asleep and had gotten used to watching the area surroundings. The sky now painted over in black seemed to take over and the land and became a dark mass of mystery. The clouds shifted and moved through the sky as Al waited and Roy or Ed would move an inch or too everynow and then.

He would have laughed at them. They looked interesting together. Edward was curling up just right at Roy's pants and Roy seemed to have his hands in Ed's hair. Al sat their watching the scene unfold before everything was still again and he turned to face the water seeing slips of silver portrude from out of the water as the fish danced the night away. No one was here yet and it didn't seem like anyone was coming.

Roy felt something soft and petite in his arms. 'what the hel*? am i holding a girl or is this a dream? because if it's a dream this chick's got one fine as$ sitting right on my crotch, and if they don't get off something is going to go really wrong!' Roy opened his eyes to see Ed sitting in his lap...'what the f*ck! damn this boy has that fine of and as$?' he mentally yelled.[/quote]

Al looked over to see Roy waking up and if he could smile he would have. "Morning Roy." He said cheerfully but quietly as of Ed was still...in the dead zone. He stared at his brother wondering how Roy would get up without waking Edward, but Ed probably wouldn't wake up if the world was ending! "Want me to bring you anything Colonel?" Alphonse asked since the Colonel had something in his lap.[/quote]

"no...im going back to sleep i don't even know why i woke up..."Roy yawned trying to get his earlier thoughts out of his head.[/quote]

Al sat there. "Okay." He said before he turned back to the water an d looked to the sky as the sun began to peak up. The hours passed and soon Ed was begining to wake up...something odd however was inbetween his legs. He opened his eyes and got the sight of a large mountain protruding from Roy's...pants? Ed hopped up blushing like mad still in his lap. "What the heck!?" He yelled and Alphonse turned around.

"Brother! Your awake." He stood up with his ponytail slightly waving in the wind. Ed frowned. "I am now..." He said slightly creeped out and yet he was still in Roy's lap. Awkward.[/quote]

Roy moaned at the sound of screaming, "what the hel* is goin on here? im trying to have some good z's here!" Roy opened his eyes to see Ed in his lap and Al looking at them both. "what the fu*k do you think your doin?" Roy mummbled still half asleep.[/quote]

Ed looked behind him slightly surprised. "What am I doing? I woke up this way Mustang!" Edward fumed. He might as well tell him about his wake up call, but then again...it was natural. And plus Alphonse hadn't quit gotten...well...you get the point. Alphonse was still young to understand that. "Thanks for the...wake up call down below." Ed finally said standing up and making sure to knock his elbow into Roy's sides. Oh yeah! Payback!

"I'm hungry. See yah Roy. Come on Al." Ed grumbled and headed to the nearest place to eat. Which was a Mongolian stir Fry. Yummy. Edward had ordered about five bowls each with diffrent ingrediants and procceded to eat them all. Ordering a to go box even. He looked over at the price and frowned. He had forgotten about the money. Ed looked around for Roy. Dang it...he left him behind. Lazy no good Colonel.

"How about i'll make you a deal. I'll pay you off over time." Ed tried to bargain but the cook refused.

"Nope. You gonna have to work that off. I'll say...five hours? five bowls?" He bargained himself.

"What!? Five hours!?" He said annoyed. Him and his hunger problems. He really needed to check up on money. He though about using alchemy, but his brother would kill him over that. "You stay here brother, i'll go and tell Roy...if hes not...beaten or any other reasons because you left him behind and unprotected."

"He's the Flame Alchemist. He doesn't need me or you." Ed pointed out without a second thought.

"But he's near a pond Ed..." ALphonse said bluntly.

Edward had just about enough of the Colonel. Colonel this, Colonel that, do this for the Colonel, Colonel declares miniskirts and getting them back. Ed sighed as he got ready to start cooking. The Colonel would last five hours. He had Alphonse and backup even.

Alphonse sighed and began to walk back to Roy. His brother could be so dimwitted sometimes.[/quote]

'wh-where the hel* am i?' Roy thought. it was pitch black and he couldn't see a thing. Roy rubbed his hands together and found that whover had knocked him out had left his gloves on...they must not have known who he was.[/quote]

Alphonse made it back to the site and saw...what do you know...no Colonel! He hoped though that the Colonel wasn't necessarily captured and was rather off looking for them which still wasn't the best option. But it was better than being captured. Alphonse darted back to Ed's place.

Buisness was slow. Not many people came in the middle of the forest. But hey...he had wroked at least half of his first hour before his younger brother Alphonse showed up. "Hey Al..." Ed said plainly before he was corrected by his...so called mentor.

"Ed! Roy's gone! He is completly gone!" Alphonse stammered and Ed frowned. "He's lost...go look again. I have work to do." Edward said getting out a bowl.

"Ed! Colonel Mustang is missing in action. Come on!" Alphonse grabbed Ed's ear and dragged him off as the cook began to yell at them as they walked off.

Roy smelled something coppery...'is that blood?' he thought.

Roy felt at a numb spot on his head and found it wet. "great among other things i might die here because of infitigo or staff infection...just great." He grumbled.[/quote]

From the darkness a figure could be seen in the shape of a wolf. It growled at Mustang noticing his scent. That was definatley Roy alright. It was too bad they had to keep him alive for the time being. It would just be so much easier to kill the guy right here and there. But they needed him. The green wolf began to run in the opposite direction as another figure took its place in the stand in.

A tall thing female with long extensions for fingers. If you could even call them fingers walked along the shadows and sort of eyed Mustang.

Meanwhile in the forest Ed and Al were having a minor brother quarrel on their way back to the tree. Ed was about to storm off when he saw a few patches of blood on the tree. Yep. Mustang blood. He could see the horses almost as they danced through the fiery blood. "I told you! What are we going to do know that Colonels gone?" Alphonse asked shaking his head.

"We could leave him to die..." Edward suggested. "But then who would be there to save his butt from danger?" Ed said again and began following the traces of blood. Whoever it was sure had a lousy job at hiding traces on evidence. Alphonse and edward paid very close attention to their surroundings to make sure they had every little clue they could find.

They were lead to a cave that was hidden by many bushes and tree limbs carefully put together for only the skillful trackers to find. Al...you stand guard for a minute while I check the coast. Ed used his alchemy on the nearest rock and created a torch before he lit it up and walked through the entrance seeing no dangers. He gave a quiet signal and moving metal could be heard as they moved inside.

Envy watched from afar on a rock and smiled silently as the two prey walked inside unaware of their trap. He transformed back into his human form revealing a rather palm-tree like stature before he headed back.[/quote]

Roy looked back at the woman. "if i asked you to wear a miniskirt would you do it? i think you would, you would look good in a miniskirt...especially with that figure." Roy laughed.[/quote]

Lust glared at him. She wouldn't do anything for this guy even if he paid her. She turned around and saw two distinct figures. Well...it was Ed and Al. Lust didn't think this plan would have worked, but capturing the Colonel sure did help. "Well Fullmetal." Lust said in her deep silvery voice.

Ed look up as well as Alphonse. "Homonculus..." Edward whispered angrily. He looked beyond Lust and saw Roy. Of course he was here with these guys. "Good job getting caught..." Edward mumbled before he was slapped upside the head by Alphonse.

"It was your fauly in the first place Ed!" Al said angrily. Ed only grumbled.

"Look, we don't want any trouble. Just give us the package and we will be leaving."

"No can do." Said a deep scratchy voice. He turned around to see Envy there. "See...we need you Fullmetal. The wall broke and down partially and Gluttony tackled Alphonse knocking him down. "Al!" Ed yelled before he realized that he was totally outnumbered here.

Envy began to speak. "Okay heres the deal squirt, you transmutate you Colonel over there and your brother goes free." Ed looked at the ground and noticed that Roy was surrounded in a circle of alchemy drawings. He sat there trying to decipher things. What had just happened...he had fallen into a trap! A big loss on his part.[/quote]

Roy saw the strain in edwards face. "hmph! he doesn't care about me and i don't care about him so it shouldn't be a problem for him. even if you didn't have his brother he'd probably still do it. go on ed... do it... you want to save your brother don't you? munchskin? heh...guess your shortness is screwing up your brain..."

Roy was hit upside the head again and this time he say who did it. it was the girl humunculus..." Dam* you pack quite a punch for a girl...did you ever happen to play wolleyball or basketball? no? maybe you lifted waits?" Roy laughed, blood flowing down the side of his face.[/quote]

Okay...for the Colonel to out and say that. Who knows...it might have been true and it might not have. But to Ed, the Colonel was still a living being unlike these...creatures. But then again he promised his younger brother that he would get him his body back no matter what. "Hurry up!" Envy barked and Ed was thinking hard now. He couldn't leave the Colonel. he couldn't leave Al.

Hesitatnly he walked over to Mustang and clapped his hands together and looked him dead in the eye. He showed no fear the Colonel did. A respectable man. "Colonel Mustang..." Ed said quitely still deciding if what he was doing is what he should be doing. "Hurry up we don't have all day!" This time it was Lust who commanded him.

Edward quickly made his move not attacking Roy, but the chair in which Roy sat in and transmutated it into a basket. Roy was now tied into a basket! Yes. The dreaded killer basket. "Bare with this." Ed warned attacking the Homonculus with his now transmutated arm. He attacked Envy and then Gluttony who moved aside. Al stood up quickly and grabbed the Colonel and ran. Ed then though of a 'great' idea.

"DAM* IT!" He yelled. "Why didn't I think of this sooner?!" He yelled at himself getting out the walkie-talkie. "Hello group B!" Ed called through while dodging a few vicous homonculi.

"Lt. Hawkeye picking up." It was obviously Riza.

"Were getting hammered down here in the forest!" Ed yelled[/quote]

"okay ed we're on our way...we'll be there in two minutes." Riza replied with the sound of somekind of machine in the background.

Two minutes later Riza shows up with a huge as$ machine gun and points it in the direction of the humunculi, "duck" she said. then she pulled the trigger but instead of bullets that came out it was wire with electricity shooting through them. two hit gluttany and one hit lust. gluttany started to expand and then exploded lust cut her's off and ran into the shadows dissapearing.[/quote]

Woah! Riza was fast and she didn't mess around! She brought like a bazooka from hel*! Two shots sent Gluttony down and it almost snagged Lust, but somehow she escaped into the shadows. Ed looked around for Envy. Dang...two fled, and then there was one. In several...plastic baggies.

Alphonse untied Roy and set him down. "There you go sir." He said sort of setting the basket to the side.

"Thanks for saving us back there." Ed said out of breath using his alchmey to turn his human robo-arm back to normal. For the first time...that might have been his first actual compliment for someone ever.

"no problem Ed! I'm just protecting my man!" she laughed winking at him and walking over to Roy to see if he was okay and how hurt he was.[/quote]

Well the gang was back together again. Ed wondered how Roy would report to the Cheif in commander about their little encounter with...homonculi. For now this meant they had to be extra causicous and that the leader of the town would have to be found soon. Where the heck was the guy hiding? He didn't exacly have a palace that stuck out like a gold mine out here.

Ed wandered over to Roy and decided to help check for injuries. "Don't take this as anything but help. It was mainly my fault you were in the mess to begin with." He muttered under his breath checking the Colonel's arms.

Roy gasped, "Riza! do you see this? he's actally being nice to me!...me! of all people!...i am truely amazed," Roy exagerated. he smiled down at Ed and laughed at his sour face. "oh don't be so pis*y! im just yanking your chain!" Roy pulled gently on Ed's braid.

Roy stopped laughing all of a sudden and an evil grin slashed across his face...'yes, i will do that...' he thought.

"heeey Riiizaaaa! guess what?" he said. Riza smiled and leaned in so the colonel could whisper in her ear, "when we were staking out at the pond i picked on Ed and kissed him...he got all feisty and defensive...heh. i think he likes me." Roy laughed batting his eyelashes at Riza in mock humor.[/quote]

Edward glared at Roy. I can be nice...Ed thought grumbling slightly to himself before Roy gently pulled his braided hair. He smiled lightly...maybe he should not take things so literal...Although...when  
Roy called over Riza and whispered something into her ear. He couldn't help but feel embarrassed as he managed to catch a few of the words in the topic. He blushed looking at Roy and then Riza trying to scowl at them and failing in doing so.

"Your clean!" Edward said quickly walking over to Alphonse and staring at anything other than Mustang. He didn't like him! He never did and never will. He would forever be dedicated to Winry...but then again...

"I wouldn't like you even if you were the philosophers stone yourself." Edward retorted after a few minutes.[/quote]

Roy and Riza laughed when Ed stormed away from them. "isn't he so adowable!"Roy laughed. "yes, hwe is! hes so coot i culd jsut dye!" she laughed back.[/quote]

Ed tried to chime in. "Shwut wup!" He mimiced in his own way he liked to call...the Elric way. Not creative, boring, but it was his stle. And no way was he cute or...the 'S' word. He sighed leaning against Alphonse who was trying to get the conversation down. "Trust me Al, don't want to get involved." Ed said plainly and Al just nodded solemly.

The hours went on and they all ate at the mini shop that night, Ed giving them their bowls of soup or whatver they wanted because he still needed to pay off his money debt. He mainly kept his mouth shut at the remarks and jokes they made just so he wouldn't have to work longer that night. HUghes and Havoc even joined in.[/quote]

That night at dinner Roy stayed quiet listening to the jokes and conversations everyone in the resturaunt was having. Roy heard a voice he recognized and followed the person with it out the door and left the others to finish their dinner.[/quote]

Edward noticed that Roy was quiet most of the night. He wasn't making to many jokes and he mostly just ate. He also made a note of him moving outside. "That's odd..." He thought before he continued his work, getting a drink for Havoc. He could never get a girl...poor guy. Alphonse also noted that Roy had left, with nothing to eat and drink, he mainly just talked or looked around. but their attentions refocused on that current task and found soon that Roy was off somewhere.


End file.
